Linday's Story
by EmilyRosenberg95
Summary: The Grissom's have a secret. A secret that they wish to keep it that to protect their most prize possession. Their daughter. Lindsay. Feel free to leave a review if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Lindsay's Story**

Chapter 1.

"Talent show" Gil Grissom frowned sitting back in his chair in his office.

"Yeah, can I do it please" Lindsay Grissom shuffled on the corner of her father desk, placing her joined hand under her chin if she was praying. Her Dad looked over his glasses at her, she poked her bottom lip at him and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Don't look at me like that I get enough of that from your mother I don't need from you" Dad smirked.

"Don't change the subject, Daddy please" She poked out her bottom even further.

"Yes but no dancing in bikini's or short skirts okay" Grissom pointed.

"Can I assure that will not happen" Lindsay smiled ever so cutely, Grissom gave her a yeah-right look. "Again" She added smiling.

"Okay you have my full permission" He smiled up at her.

Lindsay jumped of the desk and doing a little victory dance. Grissom look at his daughter and laughed.

"Just promise me this though"

She stopped her dancing.

"What?" She asked

"Don't do that on stage" He laughed.

"I promise, I gotta go Daddy, I love you" She lent down and hug him and kissed his cheek. She grabbed her bag from the couch.

"I love you to baby, homework when you get home and" Grissom asked.

"And don't forget to eat, I know Dad" she smiled running out the door.

She walked half ran down hall, she bumped into Nick causing his case files to fly onto the floor

"Oh shoot Uncle Nicky I'm so sorry" she dropped her bag and helped him pick up the paper that had come out of the files.

"It's alright Lind's" He smiled taking the paper that she handing to him.

He helped her off the floor.

"Have you seen my Mom" She smiled putting her draw string leather bag pack over her shoulder.

"Yeah just seen her, she's gone to the layout room with Greg" He smiled.

"Okay thanks, gotta go" She lent up and kissed his cheek.

He watched her running up the hall and laughed shaking his head. She always made him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lindsay's Story**

Chapter 2

Lindsey came to a holt outside the break room, she walked in quietly and the two female lab rat's that were sat at the table glanced at Lindsay. She could feel eyes on her as she turned to make two cups of coffees and a glass water, the eyes burned through her head and then she heard giggles. All she heard was her Mom's and Dad's name and her nostrils flared. She turned and smiled sweetly.

"Problem?" She asked the two blonde lab rat's which she established through the lab coat that they were wearing. They stopped giggling and looked up at Lindsay.

"Problem no problem." One said.

"Oh please if it's so funny then please share." Lindsay smiled hands on her hips.

They both shook their heads.

"No you both sure." She asked again. They both nodded.

"Right that's what I thought, you insult my parents again I'll have your ass's fired so quick that your head's will spin, now you get your blonde stupid ass's back to the lab that you crawled from" Lindsay spoke bitterly. They both went wide eyed realising that she was serious.

"Now scram" She added. They both shot up out of the break room and disappearing down the hall. "I'm so my mother daughter" She smiled to herself, She glanced at her watch. "Sugar drops". She grabbed the mugs of coffee off the side with the glass of water. She left the room as quiet as she entered, she continued the path down the hall and entered the layout room when she came to it.

"Hey refreshment alert" She chirped as she entered.

The three csi's well two including Greg Sanders. They all glanced up and smiled.

"Glass of water for you Auntie Sara, Coffee for Greg and you Mommy" She announced placing them on the table.

"You're late" Catherine frowned placing her glasses on her head.

"Yeah well I had a run with two stupid blonde Lab Rat's" She pouted sitting on the table.

"Aww I'm guess you've met Cassie and Breanna, blonde and stupid times two." Sara put in.

"You didn't hit them did you" Catherine asked taking a sip.

Lindsay smiled down at her Mom who have her you-better-not-have look.

"Lindsay" Catherine frowned.

Sara and Greg laughed at the Mother and daughter.

"I can't believe you thought I would do that, I'm insulted, you've hurt my feelings I can feel my heart breaking at such an accusation" Lindsay said dramatically placing her hands over her heart.

"Alright Oprah, home now" Catherine smirked, Lindsay jumped down off the table.

"And the Oscar goes to" Greg smiled.

"Me" Lindsay struck a pose.

"Lindsay" Catherine repeated.

"I'm going, breathe Great o mother o," She picked up her bag then kissing Sara on the cheek, then Greg and then lastly Catherine. "I love you Mommy" She smiled sweetly.

"I love you to sweetheart" Catherine hugging Lindsay. Lindsay pulled and glanced at her watch, they watched her rush out the door.

"And don't forget to eat." Catherine called after her.

"I won't" Lindsay shouted back.

Sara frowned at Greg who just shrugged.


End file.
